Fiona Volpe (Thunderball)
Fiona Volpe is the secondary antagonist from the 1965 film "Thunderball". Fiona is portrayed as the beautiful Italian actress Luciana Paluzzi. Fiona is a deadly SPECTRE operative assassin with long red hair. At the beginning of the movie, she becomes the mistress of NATO pilot Maj. Francois Derval (Paul Stassino), in order to steal a Vulcan bomber and its precious cargo of two atomic bombs. SPECTRE plans to use the bombs for a blackmail operation. Fiona wears a blue nightie and as she rolls around the bed, her large breasts nearly escape from her outfit. When Derval departs for his mission, Volpe detains him until her henchman arrive and murder him. They replace him with a surgically altered look-a-like, Angelo Palazzi (also played by Paul Stassino). Fiona pays Angelo $100,000 for the mission, but Angelo demands more of the cut. Volpe reluctantly agrees to the demands to avoid further complications. Upon Angelo's successful completion of the mission, SPECTRE Head, Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Anthony Dawson), orders the execution of Lippe as punishment for his poor judgement in hiring the greedy Palazzi. We see Fiona dressed in a purple and gold outfit with a gold silk scarf in her hair tying it in a ponytail. She is shooting clay pigeons at Blofeld's ocean side villa. She tells Largo that it would be best to keep Bond alive for now, and that when the time is right, she will kill 007. We next see Fiona dressed in a black leather motorcycle outfit assassinate Lippe by destroying his car with a concealed missile launcher. Volpe is later seen pushing the motorcycle (BSA Lightning A65L) into a pond to hid the evidence. James Bond (Sean Connery) meets Volpe while hitchhiking and she scares him with her extremely fast driving around hairpin turns. It is here that Bond first notices her distinctive SPECTRE insignia ring. They arrive at their hotel in Nassau, the Bahamas. Volpe tells Bond, "Some men just don't like to be driven". Bond responds, "No, some men just don't like to be taken for a ride." Fiona arrives at Bond's hotel to find Bond's contact, the gorgeous Paula Caplan (Martine Beswick) dressed in a blue dinner gown. Fiona is wearing a red top and matching red scarf in her hair with a woven sun hat over the top. She tells Caplan that she has a dinner date with Bond. When a knock on the connecting door takes place, Caplan goes to open the door. It is the henchmen of Fiona who greet her at the door, and abduct her on the bed. Bond later finds the beautiful Caplan who had committed suicide by taking cyanide before she could have revealed anything. Martine Beswick is no stranger to this site. As many of you may know she was the beautiful Nupondi in the 1966 film, "One Million Years B.C." who had the sexy catfight with Raquel Welch. In 1967 she was the evil amazon Queen Kari in the 1967 movie "Prehistoric Women". Returning to his suite at the hotel, Bond finds Fiona has snuck into his apartment and is taking a bath in his tub. She asks for a towel to cover herself, but Bond hands her only her high heels. Fiona looks at the shoes before finally taking the towel out of her hair and doing her best to cover herself. We next see Fiona and Bond lying on his bed. She grasps the headboard and tells him, "Mmmm....this bed feels like a cage, all these bars. Do you think I'll be safe?" While attempting to leave, Fiona's henchmen, Vargas and Janni meet him, while Fiona holds a gun on him. She is wearing a baby blue dinner gown with plunging neckline. Around her shoulders she wears blue ostrich feathers as a scarf. Bond asks Fiona, "You don't think it gave me any pleasure, do you?", referring to their love making session the previous night. Fiona says, "But of course, I forgot your ego Mr. Bond, James Bond, who only has to make love to a women, then she starts to hear heavenly choirs singing. She repents, and immediately returns to the side of right and virtue. But, not this one." They take him by force into their car to take to Blofeld. As they sit in traffic Bond knocks a bottle of liquor from a drunk, spilling it all over the car. Then he quickly uses Fiona's cigarette lighter to light a flame. He uses this to escape the car and run through the Junkanoo. He is followed closely by Fiona and her henchmen. They shoot Bond in the ankle, which leaves a blood trail. By following this trail they find him trying to blend into the crowd by dancing at the Kiss Kiss Club. Volpe approaches Bond and cuts into his dance. They begin slow-dancing and she tries to convince him to come quietly. As they dance, one of the henchmen begins to take aim with his silencer on Bond. However, Bond notices through the eyes of Fiona, and spins her around at just the right time. The bullet goes through the back of Fiona killing her instantly. Bond walks her over to a table of club patrons, sits her in a chair and asks, "Mind if my friend sits this one out? She's just dead." This is the last we see of the lovely Fiona Volpe. Trivia *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Madalena in the 1962 episode "Flowers of Evil" for the TV series "Thriller". *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Contessa Juliana Giott-Borgini in the 1964 movie ‘Muscle Beach Party’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Angela in the 1965 episode "The Four-Steps Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." *Fiona's character was the basis for Fatima Blush (Barbara Carrera) in the 1983 James Bond film, "Never Say Never Again", and for Robin (Spitz) Swallows (Gia Carides) in the 1999 film, "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me." *Fiona's death is similar to that of Felicca from the 1977 James Bond film, "The Spy Who Loved Me", who was also shot in the back after a failed seduction. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Lisa in the 1968 film ‘A Black Veil For Lisa’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Anna Carrasco in the 1969 film ‘The Forgotten Pistolero‘. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Natalie Mendoza in the 1969 film ‘99 Women’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Toni Lombardo in the 1972 blaxpoitation film ‘Black Gunn’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Lady Alexander in the 1972 film ‘Tragic Ceremony’. *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Rosa in the 1974 film ‘La Sbandata’ *Luciana Paluzzi appeared as Jole Scarpa in the 1975 film ‘The Sensuous Nurse’. Gallery Screenshot_43753.jpg 2bzal4.gif Screenshot_43754.jpg Screenshot_43755.jpg Screenshot_43756.jpg 2bzasl.gif Screenshot_43757.jpg Screenshot_43758.jpg Screenshot_43759.jpg Screenshot_43760.jpg 2bzdap.gif Screenshot_43761.jpg Screenshot_43762.jpg Screenshot_43763.jpg 2bzd8q.gif Screenshot_43764.jpg Screenshot_43765.jpg 2bzbyu.gif Screenshot_43766.jpg Screenshot_43769.jpg Screenshot_43767.jpg 2bzddk.gif 2bzc61.gif 2bzc9j.gif Screenshot_43770.jpg Screenshot_43771.jpg Screenshot_43772.jpg Screenshot_43773.jpg Screenshot_43774.jpg Screenshot_43775.jpg Screenshot_43776.jpg Screenshot_43777.jpg 2bzbis.gif Screenshot_43778.jpg 2bzaya.gif Screenshot_43779.jpg 2bzb18.gif Screenshot_43780.jpg Screenshot_43781.jpg Screenshot_43782.jpg Screenshot_43783.jpg Screenshot_43784.jpg Screenshot_43785.jpg Screenshot_43786.jpg Screenshot_43787.jpg 2bzacd.gif 2bzb5l.gif Category:1960s Category:Accidental Demise Category:Assassin Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Biker Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Callous Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Feathers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Ally Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Explosives Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Rifle Category:Rocket Category:Shotgun Category:Smoker Category:Spy Category:The Vamp Category:Torturer Category:Wetlook Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased